Cáncer
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Nadie debería pasar por esto… pero a mi me toco la desgracia de vivirlo [Yaoi] [Kai&Rei Cruzade]


**Cáncer**

**Titulo:** Cáncer

**Autora:** Ratekahinashysu-KxR

**Genero:** Yaoi, Romance y Angst (creo) One-shot

**Notas:** Pues… sinceramente hice esto por algo a lo que desgraciadamente me toco tener que vivir. Pero eso es lo de menos je. Igual este vendría siendo mi priemr fic yaoi de Beylade que es angustía creo (solo mala para catalogar la clasificación de los fics) Supongo que solo resta decir que espero les guste.

**Dedicatoria:** Para mi mamá. Es una persona bastante significativa para mí y no solo por el simple hecho de que me dio la vida (igual le estoy agradecida por ello) si no porque también me escucho y me dio consejos como toda una mejor amiga (No tuve amigos de pequeña) Ella me comprende y espero que siga más años conmigo, porque me gusta tenerla a mi lado.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki.

**Summary:** Nadie debería pasar por esto… pero a mi me toco la desgracia de vivirlo [Yaoi [Kai&Rei Cruzade

**Cáncer**

Mira a la gente trascurrir de un lugar a otro. Enfermeras y Doctores. Pacientes que apenas y pueden dar un pasó en si. El tenía que estar ahí en la sala de espera esperando a que el doctor saliera y le dijese como se encontraba su koi (1).

Desde hacía algunos meses que su Rei empezaba a sentirse mal. Tosía constantemente. En un par de semanas ya ni caminar podía pues sus pies estaban hinchados y hasta podía ver las venas azules y verdes.

Lo había llevado con los mejores médicos. No le importaba cuanto costase las medicinas, los tratamientos si tenían que ir hasta el otro lado del mundo con tal de que su kotënok (2) se curara todo ese montón de dinero no había sido gastado en vano.

Pero un día que regreso del trabajo porque Rei le había dicho que se fuera, que estaba bien y que no tenía porque quedarse con él, lo encontró tirado en el suelo de la sala. Que estupido fue al haberse ido.

Desde aquel día todo su mundo y el de Rei se vinieron abajo. Lo había llevado al hospital como había sido lo más sensato que haría una persona al ver a alguien inconsciente desde quien sabe cuantas horas. Jamás habrían pensado que desde esa visita harían muchas más a ese lugar.

A Rei le diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón. Definitivamente era algo que no esperaban pues ni Kai ni Rei fumaban. Y hasta donde sabían ninguno de sus amigos tampoco ¡Ni siquiera Bryan!

Pero ahora no le quedaba de otra más que esperar en la sala de espera hasta que el doctor le dijera algo o le permitiera ver a Rei. Pues su chino acabo yendo a cirugía el día de hoy.

-¿Sr. Hiwatari? –Lo llamó un hombre de bata blanca y con varios años mayor que él.

-Soy yo –Se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose al hombre -¿Cómo esta doctor? –Le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Le voy a ser franco Sr. Hiwatari, el joven Kon esta gravemente, de no haberlo traído hoy, habría muerto hace una hora –Los ojos de Kai se abrieron con sorpresa. Pudo haber perdido a su kotënok hace tan solo 60 minutos.

-¿Puedo verlo? –Pregunto exigiendo la respuesta. Quería estar la mayor parte del tiempo con él. No le importaba si tuviese que pasar por mar y montañas para lograrlo.

-Lo siento Sr. Pero el joven Kon necesita descansar por los sedantes –Contesto seriamente. El bicolor apretó con fuerza los puños.

Kai ya estaba apunto de decirle ciertas cosas al doctor e igual iba a desobedecerlo, como había pensado no le importaba si tenía que cruzar mar y montañas para lograrlo. Pero el sonido de su celular se lo impidió.

-Yo le avisare cuando puede ver al joven Kon –Dijo el médico antes de marcharse.

-¿Bueno? –Contesto a la llamada para intentar no ver con frialdad al médico.

-_¿Kai?_-

-No idiota soy Takao ¿Qué quieres Tala? –Pregunto un poco enfadado

-_Por tu tono de voz deduzco que es cierto lo que escuche…_ -Menciono un tanto afligido el pelirrojo

-Si te refieres a lo de Rei… si tiene cáncer –Contesto a la pregunta muda de su amigo. Pero su voz se había tranquilizado por el momento.

-_¿Podemos ir a verlo?_ –

-¿Podemos? –Pregunto extrañado el bicolor por el plural.

-_Si "Podemos" ¿Sabes? No solo yo quiero ir a verlo_ –Contesto.

-Hmf… no lo se. Ni siquiera yo puedo verlo, lo acaban de operar –Soltó de repente.

-_¿Cómo esta?_ –

-Esta grave me acaba de decir el doctor… -Estaba apunto de mencionar algo más hasta que una enfermera se le acerco.

-Ya puede ir a ver al paciente de la habitación 209 –Kai asintió con la cabeza y volvió a dirigir su atención al aparato telefónico.

-Yuriy colgare, voy a ver a Rei –

-_De acuerdo. Háblame si sucede algo ¿Si?_ –

-Está bien –Y cuelga.

Kai de inmediato guardo el celular y fue a buscar la habitación 209. Se moría de ganas por ver a su adorable neko (3). Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas observar su calida sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Kai? –Pregunto quedamente el chino al observarle o al menos divisarlo ligeramente al bicolor. Pues no veía tan bien como antes.

-Si soy yo Rei –Contesto acercándose al chino y tomarle la mano derecha mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Kai… -Susurro quedamente girando un poco su cuerpo para ver al bicolor. Estiro la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Dime –

-Te amo… –Susurro quedamente cerrando sus ambarinas orbes. Kai en ese instante quería besarlo en los labios más que nada, pero simplemente se limito a besarle la mano que le apretujaba con algo de fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo.

Cuanta impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su neko. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí a su lado, esperando a que todo salga bien y que el dinero que invierte en esos sujetos de bata blanca sirva de algo. No quería perderlo, era lo más importante para él aquel chino de larga cabellera azabache y ambarinas orbes.

Transcurrieron los días como segundos. Los meses como minutos. Y Cada vez sentía que su chino iba empeorando aunque Rei siempre le decía que se sentía algo mejor cada día. Como quisiera creerle al neko y no a las radiografías.

A unas cuantas semanas de que el resto de sus amigos y de los beyluchadores que alguna vez enfrentaron se enteraran de la enfermedad de Rei, todos, absolutamente todos fueron a visitarlo. Le daban apoyo, le decían que no desistiera y a Kai eso le gustaba ver. Le encantaba divisar como el chino sonreía al ver a sus amigos brindándole apoyo en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Pero un día que cualquiera podría decir común. Kai iba de regreso a la habitación 209 en donde estaba su neko, pues hace un rato tenía que ver algunas cosas importantes sobre los tratamientos de Rei y la quimioterapia. Solo que no pensó encontrarse con aquella mortificante imagen.

En el blanco suelo de la habitación encontró grandes hebras del cabello azabache de su chino regados por todas partes y a su neko parado junto a la cama con las pupilas dilatadas y bien abiertas. Hiwatari corrió rápido a él para sostenerlo pues parecía que perdería el equilibrio.

-¿En que estabas pensando Rei? El doctor dijo que no te levantaras –Le menciono severamente el bicolor acostando al chino en la cama.

-M-Mi cabello…. Mi cabello Kai… se esta cayendo –Dijo Rei con la voz afligida.

El corazón de Kai pareció haberse encogido en ese instante. Sabía lo mucho que amaba Kon a su cabello. Y ahora se le estaba cayendo a montones por la quimioterapia. Hiwatari creyó conveniente que lo mejor sería quitarle de una vez el cabello, pero era obvio que Rei se negaría, hasta ciertos días en que entonces el cabello le causaba grandes y fuertes dolores de cabeza, no quedo de otra…. Tendría que cortárselo.

Ahora la cabeza de Rei esta libre de cualquier rastro de cabello. Kai se sentía más que triste, se sentía de lo peor. Y no podría ni imaginarse de cómo se estaría sintiendo su chino al respecto.

Han pasado unos meses más, ha sido casi un año desde que Kai se entero que Rei tenía cáncer. Y las cosas no iban mejorando. El médico ahora le decía a Kai y a Rei que la ultima tomografía y radiografía que le realizaron había rebelado que el pulmón derecho de Rei se estaba encogiendo. El cáncer lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Kai necesitaba a un tiempo a solas después de aquella noticia, se alegro enormemente al ver como Takao y los demás llegaban para visitar a Rei, al menos así no se sentiría terrible por dejar solo a Rei. Jamás creyó alegrarse de ver al gordo y a sus "_amigos_".

Deambulaba por los pasillos del hospital el bicolor. ¿Cómo podría mostrar tanta fortaleza frente a los demás? Por dentro se estaba desmoronando. Sabía que en algún momento podría perder a Rei. Lo perdería para siempre. Ya no había esperanza, ni siquiera una mínima. Rei iba a morir en cualquier momento.

-_"Ya no puedo más… no puedo soportar más la tristeza"_ –Pensaba Kai sujetándose el pecho. Le dolía terriblemente como igual la garganta y es que tenía que estar reprimiendo las ganas de llorar para darle fuerza a Rei. No podía darse el lujo de desplomarse.

Necesitaba sacar todo aquello que llevaba dentro de él. Pero la persona en la que más confiaba y en la que se sentía con suma libertad de demostrarla sus sentimientos ahora necesitaba más de su fortaleza ¿Para que dar le más preocupaciones y penas?

Pero aún le quedaba una persona de confianza. Era cierto amigo de la infancia con un cabello más rojo que cualquier otra cosa y de ojos color azul ártico más fríos que el hielo, pero no tanto como los suyos. Y que además estaba frente a él.

-Yuriy –Dijo quedamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kai? –No pudo evitar el preguntar. En el rostro del bicolor se podía ver las perdidas horas de sueño. La ansiedad, la preocupación que sentía. Inclusive hasta se atrevía a decir lo triste que estaba, sus ojos lo delataban.

-No Yura…. No estoy bien ¿Cómo estarlo si la persona que más amo se esta muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle¿Cómo sentirme bien cuando él esta sufriendo¡¿Dímelo¡¿Cómo?! –Estallo al fin no pudiendo evitar el desplomarse, soltando las lagrimas jamás derramadas.

Yuriy no dijo nada. Podría darse a la idea de lo terrible que se estaba sintiendo Kai. Simplemente se limito abrazarlo e intentando calmarlo y darle reconforte. Lo que Kai necesitaba era un buen amigo. Alguien el cual le de apoyo a él, quien igual lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-Ya no puedo más Yuriy… me duele verlo así… -No pudo contener las lagrimas ya por más tiempo. Intentaba quitarlas de su rostro, pero estas seguían saliendo.

-Se lo difícil que es esto Kai… pero ten paciencia, todos esperamos a que Rei se mejore –

Desde aquella tarde Kai no ha vuelto a llorar. Se prometió a si mismo que no derramaría una sola lagrima más, y no porque no sintiese lo que le estaba pasando a su neko. Si no porque no podía darse ese lujo, todavía no.

Ivanov tenía razón. Solo le restaba tener paciencia. Ya estaba preparado para lo peor. Lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar los últimos momentos de su Rei antes de que este lo deje solo en el mundo. Se lo había plantado firmemente. Si su kotënok fallecía no re haría su vida de nuevo.

Nadie podía igualar los profundos ojos dorados de Rei. Ni aquella sonrisa con esos colmillos saliéndose al hacerlo. Definitivamente nadie podía remplazar a su Rei. Y estando con él en esos momentos en el hospital. Hablando de cualquier cosa menos sobre algo médico. Esos momentos definitivos iba a extrañar…. Su vida ya nunca más podrá ser la misma.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

(1) Koi: Amor

(2) Kotënok: Gatito en ruso (creo)

(3) Neko: Gato en japonés

Am… si ya se muy tristón, pésimo final, lo siento no es mi vocación hacer Angst. Pero que no se diga lo intente. No tengo nada importante que decir realmente. En fin, espero les haya gustado.

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


End file.
